Business intelligence involves the transformation of raw data into meaningful and useful information for business purposes. Using business intelligence tools, large amounts of unstructured or raw data can be processed to help, develop and otherwise create new opportunities. However, these business intelligence tools are not easy to use, and typically require companies to hire programmers to create software algorithms to generate reports.